The Immortal Instruments: Infinity
by Gabriel Goldbanks
Summary: Ever wonder how the Angels became immortal? "Sebastian" escaped the battle that vanquished his army, Downworlders are at peace and all seems quiet for the NY Shadowhunters... Until our favourite characters begin to dream of the Ritual of Angelic Immortality: a spell that can be performed once in 1000 years lending one couple eternal life and love. If they find it, who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey** readers! Before you begin what I hope will be a story you enjoy, I just want to let you guys know a couple of things:

1) This is my first FF. It's exciting and refreshing and hopefully making people happy but **I cannot get better without your help! **I am so pleased that you're here but for what I think could be a great experience for everyone, dropping a review or even a PM just to let me know what you're thinking about the characters, writing, direction - anything at all! - will help me establish where we stand with the future of this particular story!

2) I want this to be a community project! I know this might sound cheesy, and you probably just want to get to the reading, but I'm serious when I say I think that the FF community is bound by the fact that both writers and readers share in the rewards of a good piece of writing. As a result, I want us to be as friendly and active as we can not only on this story but on others too! Dropping reviews or favs and follows are a way of validating our directions and I really hope my writing can inspire you to inspire others to keep on writing!

Without further ado, then, I introduce you to my first ever FanFic! x

* * *

The gaping sandstone courtyard, ringed with pillars that spoke of an ancient time lay beneath an open sky above, toned with the warm colours of the setting sun. A large pool of water sat motionlessly in its centre, separating the two figures that stood at its opposite ends.

"It is time," a voice called out, "the binding must begin."

Evenly spaced between each pillar of the courtyard stood the warlocks, each wearing white robes adorned with shimmering runes that spoke of the everlasting, union and new birth. They watched as the red-haired woman in the flowing, moss-green dress stepped onto the water, naturally and gracefully as she made her way to the male awaiting her – and they began to chant.

"By the Divine incarnations we seek to conquer the natural end, to own their birth right as the children of angels, to love without end, to feel without reserve and to be with one another until magic itself ceases to exist."

The sandstone pillars began to glow white hot, the air crackling with power and energy.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," the woman the warlock called out to seemed to be surrounded by blue fire, "step forward toward him with whom you shall conquer even death itself."

The red-haired woman had reached the end of the pool, and could not help but feel as if the world was at her feet, finally, no matter what, she would be with the one she loved without fear of the once inevitable – death.

Clarissa reached up to the man who stood beneath the shade of the ancient tree which marked the place of Union for their Shadowhunter kind. Long since lost by the demon-hunters, the Seelie Queen had revealed it to her… for a price.

"Jace," she whispered, "we made it." Golden hair, fair and soft, a smile that made her contract with vulnerability, electricity. There was no debt to either Heaven or Hell that she would not owe if it meant being with him forever.

The man stepped out from his shaded spot, closing the remaining distance between them-

"AHHH!" Clary tore away, backing up, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The man of her nightmares stood before her. "GET away from me," she had tripped and now crawled back, determined to make it back across the water.

"Clary," the voice which she expected to sound harsh and emotionless was so pleading she hesitated. "Don't abandon me. I need you, we need each other… Family."

The chanting of the warlocks became intense, now in a foreign tongue that sounded harsh and inhuman.

"No, no, no, no," Clary attempted to resume her escape. He could only ever be a liar, she told herself, an enemy.

The water behind her was no longer water but instead became fire and it rose up behind her in a wall leaving her no exit.

His stark white hair was the substance of her greatest fears for she knew he was incapable of love. Sebastian. Jonathan. Morgenstern. Her demonic brother.

"What do you want from me?" she spat. If he was going to kill her, she wanted it to be on her terms, not cowering in a corner, sobbing. She rose to her feet.

"Clary, please," his eyes were wide, his tone once again so soft it made her shiver, "don't you think I can be saved?"

He reached out to touch her hand for now she had no escape and she felt his touch burn her causing her to yell out in anger more than pain. "Find me," he pleaded, "find me and save me, I," he paused, "I think I know how to become human again."

Unsure how to react Clary looked down at her hand and saw a rune, she knew it was a tracking rune, a map of sorts. "Sebastian, wha-" before she could finish the wall of fire crashed down onto her and her world became one of of eternal heat and pain and darkness.

"CLARY. WAKE. UP." She was being shaken by someone. "Speak to me!"

"Oh, Jace," her voice croaked as she met his gaze, so intensely passionate she could not help but tense inside. "I'm okay, I'm okay" she assured him. His eyes softened and she felt his soft lips on hers.

"Let me guess," Jace started, grinning "you were dreaming of Magnus in a pair of sequin short-shorts, except this time, he was actually 700 years old."

"Haha, shut up Jace, that happens in real life," she joked back, about to tell him her dream. "Ja-"

He held a finger to her lips, "not to work against my own interests," God why was he so damn good looking, "but we have a big day tomorrow," he whispered, "and we already had a big night…" He was still grinning. "If you're not planning on any outbursts soon, I wouldn't mind getting my beauty sleep, although by the Angel we both know I don't need it."

Clary just rolled her eyes at him as he placed his arms around her, closing his eyes with an expression that suggested he knew she was still watching him. Waking up next to him shouldn't feel like this, she told herself. As she turned her head away from him, she was not surprised to see Sebastian's rune burned into her palm. Clary had little sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus awoke feeling uneasy... his sleep had not been a pleasant one. Dreams of a ritual, of a pairing, of a wall of fire... And the courtyard. Could it be? Magnus thought. Five hundred years it had been since even a whisper about its existence... 500 years and yet it was just what he needed, what they needed.

The Ritual of Angelic Immortality.

"Magnus," a bleary-eyed Alec stirred against his chest, "everything okay?"

Magnus realised his heart had been racing, when he looked down to Alec it began to race again, but this time for different reasons entirely. "When I'm with you, cupcake," Alec cringed, "how could it not be. Oh come on, cupcake not working either."

Magnus wanted every moment with Alec to count and in his mind, a nickname was one of the perfect little things that marked the epic romance that was their rekindled love.

"If only we could both live forever," Alec's gaze hardened.

This was still their biggest problem; every second of every day, Alec grew closer to death while Magnus' immortality meant he was going nowhere at all.

"Alec," Magnus hesitated, "I think," he paused again, "I think there might be a way." Magnus let the words sink in.

Alec bolted upright, "How? From where?" His eyes were wildly hopeful, searching Magnus' own. "How soon can we do it? What do we have to do?" This was the best news he'd received in a long time.

Magnus just shook his head patiently, "Alec, I need to do some searching. This is powerful, once in a thousand years magic, I only heard about it once and that was five centuries ago. I thought it was just a myth, but maybe not…" Magnus trailed off, deep in thought.

"You dreamt about it, didn't you," Alec said, drawing a look from Magnus.

"I did." Magnus replaced the surprised look on his face with a curious one. "How did you know?" Magnus' voice was careful, he could see the wild hope in Alec's eyes and wondered if there was any way he could ever tell him if it turned out the ritual was impossible.

"You kept saying the words eternity, immortality, forever etc. while you slept… and then you said my name." Alec gave a loving look upwards, searching Magnus' own eyes.

"Hm." Magnus' looked up, deep in thought. "Dreams can be interpreted many ways, you know. Maybe I was just called in my ethereal form to an actual ritual… but that wouldn't make sense because the ceremony wasn't successful." Magnus was careful, intentionally so. He hoped to quell Alec's initial excitement. "Maybe someone on the otherside is trying to tempt me, to push me to do this magic. Maybe," Magnus finished, "it was just a dream."

He saw the flash of hurt in Alec's eyes but then hope filled them again. "And maybe," Alec added, "we'll be together forever." With a peck on the cheek, Magnus rose from bed, determined to find out...

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this series so far! At this point, I'm in a position to update twice (as in two chapters) a day! This is exciting for me but I need to know that this particul FF is worth continuing through your reviews and follows. I want to know where you think the story should go, who you think should use the immortality ritual if it does exist or whether I should just start fresh with a new storyline! The sooner I can get a feel for you guys, the quicker we can write a really good story together because I want this to be our work. A story that the writer and readers can bond over and truly enjoy - because that's why we're here, we love reading and hopefully, love Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instruments series as well! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey fellow fan-fictioners!**

**Given the focus of the story seems to be naturally pulling in the direction of the concept of IMMORTAL LOVE, this ff has been retitled to reflect this storyline as the main one (as opposed to rescuing Sebastian... Which will reveal plot twists of its own!) Nonetheless I hope this makes this series even more appealing as we explore the motives of each pair of lovers... The Ritual of Angelic Immortality can only be used once in a thousand years... Would you risk telling someone if you discovered it?**

**Reviews, follows, favs all appreciated remember the updates are coming speedily so get involved in early days cause we're in for one heck of a ride!**

* * *

The shrill ringing of the telephone rang throughout the Institute. Maryse, sitting behind her desk, had been contemplating how peaceful that last few days had been – finally the Shadowhunter world was returning to normal, rid of the extremists that sought to tear it apart from within.

"Hello," her voice was brighter than usual, she couldn't help but feel as if the day warranted such a tone, "this is Maryse Lightwood of the New York Institute. To whom am I speaking?" The question was a polite one.

"Maryse," the gruff voice made her tense from within, simultaneously anxious and excited, her commitment rune burned, "my darling Maryse."

"Robert!" She had been caught off guard… wasn't he in the Institute? "Where are you?" She sounded a little anxious now… "Aren't you home?"

Ever since they had been cleared of their banishment, the two had travelled to and from Idris together, their relationship pushing them into new territories in more than just the literal sense…

A set of solid, warm hands grasped Maryse's shoulders and she let out a small yelp, her Shadowhunter instincts priming her for an attack.

"I'm right here," Robert Lightwood's warm voice affectionately whispered into Maryse's ear. She shuddered, relaxing her shoulders and extending her neck upwards as he softly kissed his way down it.

The library doors swung open, "EW guys! GROSS!" Isabelle's outfit was as stunningly perfect as ever, a lacy white summer-dress, dark knee high boots and her trademark electrum whip wound around her arm like a set of gold bangles.

"Yeah guys, get a room," Simon stood behind her. Ever since he had come to accept that being a vampire was not his own choice but rather something he had to embrace, with Becky's help, he was no longer 'damned', if he ever was. Instead now he could say God's name, pray aloud and most fortunately, visit Isabelle within the old cathedral that was the Institute.

"Good morning," Maryse's voice was back to its usual sternness, however it seemed to contain a slight edge of vulnerability, "Isabelle, you know you have training today."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that. Simon just came over for breakfast, we weren't together last night."

Maryse looked suspicious but looked to her husband instead, "Did you kids need something?" His voice was a little strained, he was still struggling to accept that his only daughter truly loved a downworlder…

"No," Isabelle's voice was light, "we just wanted to know if anyone was home is all. Jace and Magnus are both, ah, out." She attempted to be cryptic but the inference was obvious.

"I see then," Robert's gaze was steely, were all his grandchildren to be Shadowhunter half-breeds. "If that was all," he continued, "please leave us, I have something important to discuss with your mother."

"Yeah, like how you're not teenagers anymore and need to stop causing mental trauma to all those who see you kissing," Simon muttered to Isabelle.

"What was that, Simon?" Maryse called out.

"Nothing mother," Isabelle started to pull Simon back through the library entrance, "Simon just wanted to say you look especially beautiful today…" If Maryse looked suspicious before this was a criminal look she gave to her daughter.

Her face cracked into a smile, "Leave us, you two! Get ready for training." The doors shut behind them and Robert sighed.

"In all seriousness," he said, "we do have something to discuss." Maryse looked up, concerned. Things between them had never been so perfect, for the first time in a long time, she felt not only in love with her husband but also that the feeling was mutual. "No, no it's certainly nothing to worry about!" His strong hands clasped her gracile ones with assurance. "It's about the Ritual of Angelic Immortality," Maryse tensed, "I think we're finally ready."


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it," Isabelle muttered as she and Simon left her parents in the library. "Simon-" she began uneasily.

"Isabelle," Simon's voice was intense, rich and a sense of authority sounded through it, "we don't need this." He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Simon, I need this." Isabelle's expression was troubled. It seemed that both her and her brother were doomed to love those who would never grow old.

"Isabelle," Simon's voice was even more intense, "I will always love you, young or old, in sickness or in health… Isabelle I love you and you don't have to change for me."

"No, you're right. I have to change for me," she bit her lip. "Simon, in a hundred years when I'm dead and you still look like a teenager, are you honestly telling me that you are going to commit to a life of solitude because you loved someone once." Simon's gaze wavered. "Are you expecting me to believe that in a thousand years you will love me as much as you do right now, that I won't fade into a haze at the back of your mind, a warm fuzzy feeling as the grandchildren of our grandchildren's grandchildren have all lived and died themselves." There were tears in her eyes. "Simon, I love you and I know that you love me, but even the strongest kinds of loves cannot outlast eternity and that is simply the truth." Her eyes searched his for a reaction.

Silently but swiftly he raised her from the floor, and held her in his arms wishing to shield her from all her doubts and insecurities that her mortality had given her. "Isabelle…" There was nothing he could say to protect her from her own thoughts and he hugged more intensely. After all, these were his deepest fears too. What if this love was fleeting? What if in a thousand years it truly was just a dimmed memory of his? Was his lifespan destined to be littered with an endless string of partners, none meaning any more or less than the last.

"Tell me, what do we have to do." Simon looked down at a surprised Is resolutely. She'd told him that Meliorn, her faerie suitor from the Seelie Court, had let on that there was a way for Shadowhunters to live forever.

"The Queen of the Seelie Court knows, Simon. She knows and she's waiting, I bet just waiting for someone to fall into her trap and ask her." Isabelle had a look of excitement on her face.

"But if it's a trap, why would we go for it?" Simon asked. But he already knew the answer.

"Because there is no debt that I wouldn't owe to Heaven or Hell to be with you. Forever." The words hung in the air. "The only thing is," she continued, "we need to go into the library. Meliorn told me about a book once, that the Seelie Queen wanted."

Simon thought back to the time the Queen had made Jace and Clary kiss, when they still thought they were siblings. "You know this is dangerous, Iz."

"Of course it is," she said a little flippantly, regaining her usual composure. "Some rules were made to be broken."

Simon wondered if mortality was, in fact, one of those rules and remembered what the Seelie queen had said; _love makes liars of us all._ Was there a price for their love that Simon wasn't willing to pay?

* * *

**AN: HEY, congratulations on making it this far, I hope you're truly enjoying this!**

**Now that the 4 couples have been setup; Clace, Malec, Lightwoods and Simabelle, the real action will begin. What happens when they meet the Seelie queen? Who will find the spell first? Can downworlders even be a part of the ritual... Continue on to find out!**

**So far this is the chapter I have most enjoyed writing. FAV|REVIEW|FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Seelie Queen sat on her throne carrying about her the typical air of disdain and careless beauty that she was infamous for. "Bring me the scrying pool," her voice drawled.

Little happened in the world that she did not know about. Even fewer things happened without some element of her control in them.

One of the knights standing stoically at her side moved through the draping canopy of threaded human bones and returned a moment later carrying a golden bowl with black water inside. The surface of the water shimmered and moved as if it were a TV screen rather than simply water.

The Queen held her hand out expectantly, not even acknowledging the knight who brought it to her. With a concentrated look she stared into the water, chanting under her breath.

"Excellent!" She exclaimed gleefully, her eyes wide. In the surface of the water was Magnus Bane, a warlock who had, many moons ago, defied her will. Now she was doing exactly as she'd hoped, searching for the Ritual of Angelic Immortality. The young Shadowhunter boy grabbed Magnus' shoulder and said something to him while stroking his cheek. The Queen watched as Magnus leant down and pecked a kiss on his lips. Unsurprised the Queen simply called out to her court, "Fetch me the boy, the warlock's boy. Tell him the Queen of the Seelie demands it." She laughed with derision.

She flashed past all the Shadowhunters and mortals seeking out the spell. Isabelle and Simon – pathetic, she thought to herself. Robert and Maryse Lightwood, bah, immortality for them would only yield eternal misery. Clary and Jace… The reason behind all of this manipulation. Fate seemed to move worlds for these two, carving out a course that bred only evermore intense love between the two. The Queen hated it.

"Your Majesty," a member of her court bowed before her throne, "a visitor awaits you."

The Queen had been expecting this visitor in particular.

"Your Majesty," a boy with stark-white hair and shadowed cheekbones stood before her. He bowed with emphasised endearment.

The Queen felt satisfied when people played her games, bowed to her rules and made her feel charmed. Perhaps above all, she liked things that were pretty and precious, for they broke easily and their existence was fleeting.

"Jonathan," the Queen's eyes glowed with enthusiasm, "it's been a long time. Should I take it that you don't enjoy the company of yours truly," her laugh was empty, devoid of all humanly warmth.

His own eyes flashed, "Your Majesty, how could one not enjoy your company."

The Queen could not help but nod her head. She could respect someone, Shadowhunter, human or otherwise who could navigate around her jagged words.

"Your presence, or rather lack thereof, would suggest it a feasible concept to any other who understood." The Queen's voice was theatrical, and she kept a close eye on the faeries within her court, her power over them was consolidated each and every time she could control those she called before her. "Tell me, Jonathan, why is it you have decided to break the drought, could it be that the son of Valentine requires something of me?"

Jonathan grinned, "Don't we all, these days, Your Majesty."

The Queen smirked, of course he knew of the Ritual, could it be that he required it himself. But whatever for, she thought, he had no one with whom to share it. Perhaps that was best though, better to be alone for eternity than building and destroying and rebuilding and destroying once more all that you love for millennia.

"I believe you think that you are not destined to be alone," the Queen's voice echoed through her hall, "and I most certainly hope you do not think that I would lend you a way to enslave any other to _your_ company for eternity." The Queen laughed but she had been sincere in that statement, Jonathan Morgenstern had broken her trust. She had helped him amass power in the creation of his Infernal Devices, and he had not upheld his end of the bargain – winning the war.

Anger flashed across Jonathan's face but he knew not to encourage the Queen's delight in seeing her subjects squirm, "I am not here for that, although it is most certainly handy to know that you are in possession of it," the Queen's eyes narrowed, she thought Jonathan already knew but now she had armed him with a potential weapon, "I am here to ask if you have seen Clarissa of late."'

The Queen's eyes widened with surprise, "You came all this way to ask about your sister?" Her tone conveyed her disbelief. This girl of angel blood had the whole world turning for her, "She has not been in this Court of late, no."

"I did not ask if she were here," Sebastian craftily corrected her, "I asked if you had seen her. A spell or enchantment, a fire message…" Sebastian's gaze dropped, "I cannot seem to reach her anywhere. Only once…" his voice trailed off.

The Queen could not lie and she had indeed evaded his question, "I scried for her and alas her Jace is still pining for her." Her eyes narrowed, "but what would you want with her?"

Jonathan called up to the Queen, realising he was severing once and for all any connections hesee had with her, "Now that, is my business."

The Queen, beginning to grow tired of his tedious company was now outraged, "I ought to turn you over to the clave you wretched beast." In her many centuries never had she met a boy so provocative, both precious and deadly. "Take you back to your own kind," she added, "but even they don't want you."

She couldn't see his reaction because in that moment, he turned his back and walked to leave. Mortals, the Queen thought, would never win out over herself. "Seize the boy," she said almost lazily, "Jonathan Morgenstern, you have made a grave mistake in coming back to this place."

Four faerie knights ran at him, anticipating an attempt at escape. "Your Majesty," Jonathan had turned toward her and bowed. As the knights met him they made to grab him… but they could not. He was a projection, not physically inside the court. The Queen was enraged, "How DARE you come to my Court in such a manner. I will have you killed, slaughtered and pinned up with the rest of them," she pointed at her curtain of human bones.

Jonathan just smiled, a menacing gleam in his eyes, "You'll find your vault empty," he said calmly, "you no longer have the spell for the Ritual of Angelic Immortality… I do."

His projection held up a wooden box, carved with runes older than the Gray Book itself…

The Queen's human exterior melted away as her eyes turned wholly black, her teeth to needle sharp threads and her voice to one of the sound of grating metal, "YOU DARE TO STEAL FROM ME!" A dagger materialised in her hand and she threw it at the boy's projection.

Jonathan knew this dagger would find his heart, projection or not, and giving pause for a last laugh, he vanished.

The Queen sat on her throne, breathing heavily in her rage.


End file.
